Value of Vuareldre
by lstormy10
Summary: A Jedi Master and his apprentice take on a mission that sames simple at first, but then becomes more complicated by the second. Will the master be able to keep his apprentice from turning to the dark side?
1. Easy Landing

Lstormy10: This is the second story I have posted on FanFiction, and definitely the better of the two. Hope you enjoy "Value of Vuareldre".

* * *

"I just don't see the importance of going to Vuareldre."

"Be patient, things will become clear to you upon arrival at Vuareldre, but for now meditate."

A teenage Jedi apprentice about the age of sixteen with fiery red hair watches as his older, jet-black haired master goes back to meditating when all of a sudden a massive explosion rocks the CEC Consular-Class Space Cruiser a.k.a. Republic Cruiser they are traveling in for their trip to an Outer Rim planet named Vuareldre. Before the apprentice can blink, his master is already gone. The apprentice calmly walks out of the meditation room and back into where the emergency escape pod is located and gets in to wait for his master to come back with what they will need for their mission – their valued lightsabers, money, and comlink.

* * *

"Master Padenxa, what is this so called threat on this planet called?" questioned the human Jedi Apprentice named Clu-Xen as they both got out of the escape pod.

"The information provided to us by the Jedi Council on Coruscant says that the threat is a army is a band of criminals that call themselves 'Lyloe'." answered the also human Jedi Master Padenxa.

"Master, do you also sense the great disturbance on this planet?" questioned Clu-Xen.

"Yes, but I also sense your impatience with this mission and I." remarked Padenxa.

"I am sorry for my impatience, Master." apologized Clu-Xen as he stared at a ship landing a few hundred feet away in the swampy area they had landed in.

The pair walked to the ship greeted the pilots and jumped in the Kal-200 airspeeder that the ship had brought for them for use in their mission. The Kal-200 airspeeder was an extremely nimble and fast airspeeder with a top-speed of 910 kilometers per hour. The airspeeder was a dark-maroon in color with silver accents. The cockpit could be opened or closed, but is advised to be kept closed by its manufacturer, Mobquet Swoops and Speeders's suggestions. The Kal-200 was fitted with blaster cannons hidden underneath the paneling incase the Jedi's' jobs became violent.

"Finally, the Jedi Council supplies us with a speeder worth using for a mission." remarked Clu-Xen to Padenxa after they had taken off to their destination of the only city on the entire planet of Vuareldre, Meuplori.

* * *

Lstormy10: Check back in for the next chapter of "Value of Vuareldre".


	2. Surge of Force

Lstormy10: This is the second chapter of "Value of Vuareldre". Enjoy!

* * *

There was one thing that Clu-Xen and Padenxa didn't know, and that was that soon after they left disaster would come. Disaster wouldn't come to them quite yet, but it would come to the Republic agents that the pair had just met while picking up their airspeeder.

* * *

"Whom did you deliver this Republic airspeeder to?" growled a human-like being with a curved horn on the being's chin and two more horns, one on each side of the being's baldhead. The being was a very muscular male with dark-brown skin, and was wearing a simple dark-red tank top with simple black pants. He was wearing two black boots and had armor covering his torso, arms, and legs.

The pilot shivered at the sight of his other crewmembers being lined up and chained by the fearsome being's followers. "Do I have to ask you again?" questioned the being. As he said this, his metal teeth shined the light of the star known as Sulson on the pilot's face.

"We delivered the airspeeder to a pair of Jedi named Padenxa and Clu-Xen." answered the frightened pilot.

"Master Saj-Toln, do you wish for me to confiscate the ship or destroy it?" asked a follower of Saj-Toln.

"Confiscate it and make it a starship able to unleash a wrath of weapons on the Republic Navy and the Jedi when they arrive as they will soon enough." commanded Saj-Toln. As his follower walked away to carryout his orders, Saj-Toln pulled out his lightsaber and ignited its crimson blade. The pilot had been waiting and thinking about what the prison they would be taken to be like, but he never got to find out because he ended up screaming while his head was sliced off by the crimson blade of Saj-Toln's lightsaber.

* * *

"Master Padenxa, did you feel that surge in the dark side of the Force just then?" questioned Clu-Xen.

"Yes, and I believe we will find out in sure time what caused that surge in the dark side of the Force." stated Padenxa.

* * *

Lstormy10: Come back for the next chapter of "Value of Vuareldre". Please review story as often as possible.


	3. Boulder Pull

Lstormy10: This is the third and longest chapter yet, but I'm sure I will have chapters that make this one look like a Matchbox car compared to a Semi-Truck. Please R/R!

* * *

Saj-Toln quickly took off in his private airspeeder in chase of the annoyance called the Jedi. Saj-Toln's airspeeder was a midnight dark black in color with dark-red accents in certain areas. Of course, his airspeeder was armed heavily with everything from blaster and laser cannons to a minelayer. His airspeeder was openly armed because he controlled every aspect of the planet including its hidden secret that must be kept form the nosey Jedi.

* * *

The city of Meuplori was like a much smaller Galaxy City with one difference, the city had one colossal building at the very center of it. The shiny silver building was at least two times taller and wider than every other building in Meuplori, and occupied a good portion of the city. The building had one main tower surrounded by another tower that was a very large outline of a circle. There were five main connections to taller middle tower, each starting where a point of a five-point star would start.

On the outskirts of Meuplori, there were much smaller buildings, and slowly giving way to what looked like factories. The beings on Meuplori got their food from small farming villages located around the planet, and even more factories were located in the desert and mountain areas.

* * *

"Master, why can't we land our airspeeder just a little bit closer to the city?" argued Clu-Xen.

"As I already told you, we need to have a low profile. Plus if we land our airspeeder in the city, we have the chance of the airspeeder being stolen." commented Padenxa.

Clu-Xen shrugged and walked along with Padenxa to the city of Meuplori. "Master…" started Clu-Xen as he was pulled down quickly behind a boulder. "What was that about?" questioned Clu-Xen.

"Look over there." answered Padenxa. Clu-Xen turned around and peeked over the boulder at a black and dark-red airspeeder zooming towards Meuplori with a Republic starship following behind. "And look over there." demanded Padenxa. Clu-Xen looked in the direction he pointed the second time and saw what looked like an army of droids and criminals getting ready for a war.

"They caught the Republic agents and have a monstrous army!" exclaimed Clu-Xen. "Our mission is over we have to call the Republic Navy and Jedi to make an attack on the planet immediately. Those agents always think of their selves first, and they would tell them that we are here in a heartbeat for their own sake."

Padenxa just stared on as he realized that his apprentice was right about their mission, but it would take days for the Republic Navy and Jedi to arrive.

* * *

Lstormy10: Review and don't forget to look at chapter four!


	4. Preparations and Feelings

Lstormy10: Here comes chapter four!

* * *

"Send our starships into space to protect the planet because I am sure that the Republic Navy and Jedi our already on their way." commanded Saj-Toln. "Put the factories at maximum production, and have droids placed around and in the city and farming establishments to protect them."

"Anything else master?" asked a humble follower of Saj-Toln's.

"Yes. Prepare the planetary, city, and farming establishments' shields for activation." commanded Saj-Toln. "Also prepare our secret weapon for use on the weak Republic Navy and Jedi."

The follower nodded and walked away to fulfill his duties in hopes for a promotion in the future. After the follower left, Saj-Toln turned to his black holocam that was broadcasting to a mysterious figure in black robes and a black hood over its face. "Darth Sidious, I shall draw in the Republic Navy and Jedi first, then the Republic's new Grand Army shall be drawn to my planet to fight and fall to their doom." stated Saj-Toln.

"It is easier said then done, my friend." remarked Darth Sidious.

* * *

"The Jedi Council said they were sending Jedi and the Republic Navy here, but they said they don't believe this will require the help of the Republic Grand Army." remarked Padenxa.

"I believe we need the Republic Grand Army to come because the droids suggest that this planet is part of the Confederacy." stated Clu-Xen.

"Control your feelings, apprentice. You have anger and fear swelling in your body and mind." remarked Padenxa.

"Yes, Master. Should we get moving though?" questioned Clu-Xen. Padenxa nodded, and the pair started towards the city of Meuplori to investigate further on their situation.

* * *

"Master Padenxa, do you know if Vuareldre has a place in the Galactic Senate?" questioned Clu-Xen as they slipped in between buildings and groups of people.

"I think I remember Vuareldre rejecting their seat in the Galactic Senate quite a few years back." answered Padenxa. "Get behind the building." commanded Padenxa. "There are wanted and bounty signs all over the streets now for two Jedi." stated Padenxa.

Dropping his lightsaber, Padenxa got out of the hole they were hiding in to get it back, when a group of Lyloe grabbed him. One of the criminals, a large male Klatooinian grabbed Padenxa and his lightsaber and said to his acquaintances, "This is one of those Jedi that Emperor Saj-Toln has put a bounty on." Not seeing Clu-Xen hidden in the hole underneath the building, the criminals chained Padenxa and threw him in the back of an Utilitech Metrocab airspeeder.

"What am I going to do now?" thought Clu-Xen to himself.

* * *

Lstormy10: Thanks for reading, and please review, and please check back in for chapter five.


	5. Agent Force

Lstormy10: R/R! This is chapter five of "Value of Vuareldre".

* * *

"Master, there are some Lyloe here to see you." relayed a Saj-Toln follower to Saj-Toln.

"Send them in immediately." commanded Saj-Toln.

Upon walking into Saj-Toln's throne room, the Lyloe bowed and then stood waiting for Saj-Toln to talk. "What is your business here?" questioned Saj-Toln.

"Our business is collecting a bounty on one of the Jedi that had a bounty placed on them." answered the male Klatooinian. Saj-Toln just stared on and waited for the presentation of the Jedi to him. The Lyloe except for the Klatooinian walked out of the room and came back in with a Jedi chained to a chair. Saj-Toln was surprised that he would receive results so quickly in response to his bounty, and he sent the Lyloe away with a large sum of money in their pockets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clu-Xen had been able locate an apartment of a Republic intelligence agent stationed on Vuareldre. The apartment was located in probably the tallest building in the city other than the colossal building in the middle of the city.

"This is a nice apartment you have here, Agent Hujin." commentedClu-Xen who was staring out the window at the colossal building across the way from them. "What is that building across from us right now?" questioned Clu-Xen.

Agent Hujin, a female Twi'lek with lime green pigmented skin answered from the confines of her shower, "That is the Emperor, Saj-Toln's Planetary Palace."

Clu-Xen thought to himself, "That is where I have to got go to rescue Master Padenxa."

When Agent Hujin came out of her bathroom, she wore a tight leather outfit that barely covered the top half of her body. Clu-Xen turned around and knew Agent Hujin was about the sexiest female he had ever had the pleasure to meet in his entire life. That night would turn out to be one of the best and worst nights of his entire life. Padenxa could survive until tomorrow, couldn't he?

* * *

After seeing the Lyloe leave, Saj-Toln sat down with the Jedi's lightsaber in his hand in a chair across from the chained Jedi, and questioned, "What is your name, Jedi?" The Jedi looked around obviously looking for a way out of his situation, and then sat quiet. "I'll ask one more time. What is your name, Jedi?" demanded an angry Saj-Toln.

After the Jedi did not answer Saj-Toln once again, he unleashed a powerful Force blast that sent the Jedi across the room and smashing into the wall. Saj-Toln walked across the room to where the Jedi was laying still chained to the chair, and questioned with rage in his voice while holding his lightsaber extended towards the Jedi's neck, "What is your name, Jedi for the final time?"

Finally, Saj-Toln got results, and the Jedi answered, "My name is Padenxa."

* * *

Lstormy10: I think that was the longest chapter yet, but not quite my 'Semi-truck' chapter. Come back to to read the next chapter.


End file.
